Zero no Tsukaima: The After Story
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Take place right after Season 4 ending. Saito brought Louise to Japan to meet his family. Would they react well with this beautiful woman at tow as his wife? And would they even believe a single bit of his story at all? ONE-SHOT


I always had an idea of writing up a Zero no Tsukaima fanfic of when Saito and Louise arrive in Japan, but I don't know how to go about it or how to make them arrive there in the first place. But after watching that beautiful ending the anime created, it made a good opportunity for me to go about afterwards. So please, with no further a due, please enjoy this random one shot of Saito and Louise's aftermath story.

**DISCLAIMER**: Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi (please get well soon)

**Zero no Tsukaima: The After Story**

Hiraga Saito looked over the house he grew up with all his life; it's hard to believe that this two-story dwelling building can no longer be called his home anymore. His home is now at that magical world where there are two moons, dragons fly, and where magic exists. But the most important of all, it's the home of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, his wife. Saito loved her more than any other women in his life, and he is willingly to give up everything he had in his previous life in Japan to be with her for all eternity. This would include the laptop computer he loved so much, the Japanese culture otakuism he fond of, and the place he once called home.

So this is where he finally stands, at the front of his home with his wife at tow, ready to take the plunge and see the family he missed after all these times. And yet his finger still won't budge or dare to press that doorbell. Highly understandable in the poor boy's case, after all he did disappear out of nowhere and showed no sign of his wellbeing to his family. What would his parents say after seeing him returned out of nowhere? And with a girl at tow? He can imagine how furious his mother would be, or how emotional his father would react.

"Saito," his recently married wife called him. "If you're not ready, we can always come back later." She saw the nervous look on his face and can immediately tell how anxious he really is. She would too if she disappeared one day and returned to her family with no warning with a man in tow. Her sister, Eléonore would be furious.

"No," Saito shook his head. "It's time for me to face the music. And besides," he turned to her with a more relaxed state. "I want you to meet my family."

Louise smiled at Saito's resolve, she's also looking forward to meet the parents of her beloved. Saito never talked much of his family nor of his world, so when she first stepped foot in the world of Japan, she was amazed. The tall building, the iron machinery, and the delicious sweets have left her an impression of this amazing world Saito was raised in. And now, more than ever, she's aching to meet the lovely people who can she called a family of her own too.

"I would love to meet them too," Louise grabbed a hold of his hand. Her smile had completely relaxed Saito, he now had the confidence he need as he finally reached out and press the doorbell of the Hiraga estate.

"No turning back now," Saito gulped as he waited for a response. His hand unconsciously tightened on Louise's grip, giving her quite a shock.

"Yes? Who is it?" the intercom spoke all of the sudden. Saito jolted at the sound of that familiar voice. There's no mistake, that voice belonged to none other than his own mother.

"Uhh… hi mom," Saito's words quivered. "It's me, Saito." Saito held his breath, he hoped that his dear mother would at least recognize his voice, even though she hadn't heard him for God knows how long. Nevertheless, he waited patiently for a response from the other side of the intercom.

But instead of a formal response from the other side of the sound transfer technology, the front door burst open with a loud thud, giving the two newlyweds a jolt of surprise. There stood by the front door, dressed in a casual sweater and loose jeans, is none other than Saito's mother. Saito stood at shock as he saw the mother he missed for so long, the same woman who had raised her all his life. Her long black hair is tied to a side-tail style, one that he constantly teased for, and that tacky heart necklace he remember buying for her birthday, one that she clearly said never really liked, is hanging on her neck. But what he remembered most is that youthful look of hers that gave the impression to others that she looked younger than her true age.

"Saito?" she asked still looking shocked at the sudden appearance of her son. She paid no mind to the beautiful woman who stood next to her, she's too focused on the son whom she thought to be missing for all this time. "Is that really you?"

"Hi mom," Saito casually and nervously replied. "I'm home."

There was no mistake. Mrs. Hiraga remembered her son's voice clearly, and this is really his. That same spiky hairstyle that constantly bothered her, that blue and white jumper he loved so much, and that warm smile, it can be none other than her own son.

"SAITO!"

She ran and made way to her long lost son, oh how had she been waiting for this moment to be reunited with him once more. There were so many things that she wanted to do once she saw him, but the first came to mind, was the one thing that she swore to do first when she dare to see him again.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

She drop kicked him.

The impact was nothing severe. Nothing in comparison to all of those explosion spell, whipping and abuse Louise had inflicted on Saito in the past, but it was enough to send him off towards the end of the street. Saito remembered this well. It's the same move his mother pulled on him whenever he came home pass his curfew time, or whenever his dad came home late and half-drunk.

"Do you have any idea how worried sick I was!" Mrs. Hiraga yelled at him once more as her son tried to pick himself off the floor. Louise can only watch in horror as she saw the unfamiliar woman yelling at her husband in a non-recognizable language. "That I prayed the police wouldn't come with news of your dead body found in a ditch somewhere!"

"Yeah, okay, I get it," Saito got up with an aching abdomen. "You were worried. But I can explain…"

"And here you are out of nowhere, you just show up on our front door as if nothing happened to you!" Mrs. Hiraga paid no mind to her son.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Saito got a hold of his situation better. "I mean **a lot** happened while I was gone." He couldn't stress that part enough. The adventure he had at that magical world really took the best years of him in a lifetime. "If you would give me a minute so I can explain myself…"

"I don't want to hear it young man!" Mrs. Hiraga yelled again. She didn't care if she looked frightening in front of this beautiful pink-haired stranger, the only thing she cared is that her son is jotting all of her anger down. "Just wait till your father hears about this! He's going to be furious!"

"You're right, okay, fine," Saito gave up on his stubborn mother. "I have no excuse. I'm sorry to worry you." He tried to play on his mother's favor. The last thing he wanted is for Louise to get the wrong impression from his own mother. He knew deep down that his mother is the kindest woman he can ever hope for.

"It's not just that, Saito!" Mrs. Hiraga raised her voice again. Any more, the neighbors will be starting to get worried. "But… dammit!" she approached her son with frightening glare. Saito worried for his sake, he knew that his mother also liked to put him on a neck hold during some of his worse days as the good son play. He braced himself, but his worries were soon diminished when he felt a soft arm wrapping over him passionately.

"I missed you." Mrs. Hiraga's soothing voice rang in his ear. "I'm so glad you're back home safe," her voice cracked up as she cried in his shoulder. "I'm so… so glad you're home. I love you, Saito."

While she admitted herself that she's furious at her son's disappearance and out of nowhere return, she was also worried of her son's life. Once the anger subside, she can finally express of her gratefulness and joy of the resolve that her son is alive and have returned back home safe and sound. She can no longer hold this passionate love she has for her son that she cared for so much. She can only cry out her tears of joy.

Saito admitted that his mother's fury had him in fear for a second, but he also remembered that his mother loved him very much. It only reminded him of how glad he was too for being able to reunite with the mother he loves so very much. He almost forgot of her warmth and care.

"I'm sorry I scared you, mom," Saito hugged his mother back. He can felt that his eyes were getting teary too from his mother's love. "I love you too."

Louise watched as Saito reunited with his mother, holding her in his arm passionately and tenderly. She admitted that she's a little worried of this woman's behavior, but they soon were admonished as she saw the tears in the older woman's eyes. It looked like she was just worried of her son's wellbeing after all. It's a little off from the start as her first meeting with her in-laws, but seeing the sight of Saito's reunion with his mother, made her feel touched for them too.

"Can I ask you something, Saito?" Mrs. Hiraga suddenly asked from the hug.

"Yes, mom?"

"Who's that girl in the Harry Potter cosplay?" she turned her eyes towards Louise, who's playing with her fingers nervously.

"Oh right," Saito remembered of his wife who looked on confusingly. He released from his mother's grasp and approached the 'cosplayer' at hand. "Louise, come, let me introduce you," he led the woman to his mother gently by hand. Mrs. Hiraga looked on confusingly at the woman Saito brought; she could've sworn that her son just spoke to her on another foreign language.

"Mom," Saito started and faced his mother brimming in pride. "I would like you to meet Louise, she's my wife."

Mrs. Hiraga blinked. She looked over at her son's smile, and then at the woman's nervous blush. She also looked over at each of their left hand. That's where she spotted the silver brand that gleamed at her eyes, which pretty much confirmed of her son's declaration.

"YOUR WHAT!"

**Meanwhile…**

"But the popular young singer claimed to be fine, and you will be seeing him singing back on stage before you know it. Coming up next, a woman who claimed to be born as a man insisted that she wanted a penis insertion surgery, right after this."

"This is news?"

Mr. Hiraga walked away from the television frustratingly. He returned back to the coffee machine and poured himself another cup of caffeine goodness. He sat down by the table of the break room and drank his coffee as he saw more employees entering the break room. They immediately turned their gaze towards the television set who began to play a somewhat raunchy looking commercial that showed an underage teenager on a bikini. Mr. Hiraga paid no mind to that and checked on his phone, showing no signs of a received message or any missed call. This would only mean one thing to him, another day with no news of the whereabouts of his son. He began to have doubt that the police were not doing their best as they claimed to be.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're okay, son," Mr. Hiraga sighed to himself. It's an odd feeling, but Mr. Hiraga felt that his son is not at this world. He felt that his somewhere safe, and happy too. Of course that could also be the caffeine speaking for him to stop tail horsing and get back to work.

**Back to the Hiragas**

"She's your wife?" Mrs. Hiraga pointed at Louise's face directly. She paid no mind to the discomfort she's causing to the foreign girl, she's too shocked and out of mind to worry of others' wellbeing, especially to a stranger whom her son claimed to be his wife. "Like a wife, **wife**? Husband and wife?"

"Well… yeah," Saito backed a little at his mother's new discomfort and hysterical outburst. "What other else definition there is, mom?"

Mrs. Hiraga looked over to the woman whom Saito introduced. Upon closer inspection she noticed how beautiful and ravishing she looked, like as if she was born and bred with a golden spoon in her mouth. She also appeared to be somewhat close to her son's age, which relieved her for a little, until she realized that there is a much bigger problem involved. Her son is married to a complete stranger, and without any of his parents' consent.

Louise couldn't contain the silent treatment any longer. She felt nervous as it is when she first saw this woman drop kicked her husband out of sudden, now she felt in more discomfort when Saito introduced her as his wife. Basing off her out of control tone too, Louise can guess that Saito's mother is not taking all this too well.

"Saito, is everything okay?" Louise asked in concern. "What is she saying?"

"Oh… uhh…" Saito rubbed his head sheepishly. "She's just a little shocked, that's all." He didn't know whether he should tell her the truth, or ease down the blow. "Don't worry, Louise. Let me handle this."

"What did she say?" Mrs. Hiraga rudely interrupted Saito and Louise's conversation. "What did you say to her? Don't bury me under all your **Frenchy** talk!"

"French?" Saito quickly turned to his mother. "I was speaking in French?" Saito knew that his communication with the citizens from the other world is not Japanese, this is the first time he ever heard of someone commenting on the language they spoke of.

"That's what it sounds like," Mrs. Hiraga replied. "Since when did you speak French?"

"Oh cool! I can speak French!" Saito randomly cheered.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mrs. Hiraga snapped her fingers in her son's face repeatedly to get his attention. "Don't you change the subject! I'm still trying to get my head around this rollercoaster!" Mrs. Hiraga held her head throbbing forehead, she felt like she's getting a migraine from this entire information throw out. Saito being able to speak in another foreign language only caused more questions, in particularly with this Louise girl's nationality.

"Saito, she's not upset with me is she?" Louise asked Saito suddenly. All of this throwing comments and finger clicking only caused more worries to Louise, she felt like Saito and his mother are talking about her. And based off her tone, Louise knew that it didn't sounded good on her favor.

"No, of course not," Saito caught in surprise of that question. "Everything's fine." It's not entirely true, but it's not entirely a lie either. Saito could see that his mother is giving Louise the vibe, he couldn't afford to have both women to be out of control.

"Don't lie to me!" Louise raised her voice which sort of took the mother and son by surprise. "I can see the way your mother screaming and pointing at me! She's upset that I'm your wife isn't she?"

"What! No! Of course not!" Saito denied of Louise's accusation. "Louise, that's ridiculous!"

"What did she say?" Mrs. Hiraga interrupted again. "Why did she raised her voice like that? What did she say to you!"

"Uhmm… uh…" Saito batted his eyes back to his mom while shifting again to Louise, who's still pouting at her deduction. "Mom, please. Settle down…"

"She said something about me again, didn't she?" Louise moved in closer to Saito's face.

"What is going on, young man!" Mrs. Hiraga closed in on her son too. "I want answers now!"

"Saito!"

"Saito!"

"Saito!"

Enough was enough. Saito couldn't keep up with the yelling, the yapping, and the complaints from both sides. He remembered how noisy his mother can really be when she's upset, and he knew for a fact that Louise has a temper too. He needed to end both arguments in a way that satisfied both women in their language barrier.

"STOP!" He yelled out of frustration.

And it worked. Oh how he thanked the goddess of universal language. Louise calmed down and looked at her husband in shock, rarely had he ever raised his voice like that. And Mrs. Hiraga was just shocked that her son raised his voice in front of her for the first time.

The young man panted out, that yell took out many most of the frustration and energy with him. He looked over at the two women, thankful that they decided to stop badgering him of each other. "One at a time," he said twice to each of the women in their respective language. "So, how's dad?" he turned to his mother.

**Back to Mr. Hiraga's office**

"What the?" Mr. Hiraga's phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"Dear," Mr. Hiraga heard his wife's voice. "It's me."

"Oh hello," Mr. Hiraga replied wondering of his wife's sudden call. "What's up?"

"It's… it's about Saito," she quivered at the other end. Mr. Hiraga felt his heart stopped at the mention of his son. Judging by the sound of his wife's voice, he can only hope that it's not what he's imagining of.

"Wh-what about him?" Mr. Hiraga's heart is beating hard around the clock.

"He's here, dear," Mrs. Hiraga replied. "He's home."

Mr. Hiraga nearly dropped his phone at the news befallen upon him. Hell, his legs were about to given up on him too. This came in as a sudden shock for the salaryman. Here we was, just thinking about his son, and when all the sudden his wife called and came in with the best news he could ever hope for. His son returned after all these times. He can feel his heart beating hard again, but not in fear, in excitement. His long lost son has returned.

"Hello, dear? Are you still there?" Mrs. Hiraga asked on the other side of the line.

"Oh, oh, yes, I'm here," Mr. Hiraga almost forgot of his wife. "That… That… That's wonderful! That's great news! Is he okay?"

"Yes, dear. He's fine," Mrs. Hiraga nodded at the other line. "But there's uh… another matter that you probably should be aware of." Mrs. Hiraga couldn't quite exactly put her finger on how to explaining of his son's status situation.

"Wait! Wait! Don't tell me over the phone!" Mr. Hiraga excitedly replied. "I'll be there right away! My boss said that I can leave anytime if it involved anything with Saito. So save it for later!" Mr. Hiraga sounded more ecstatic than before. He couldn't contained himself any longer, his son is alive and at his home right now. He couldn't wait to see his loving son again.

"But dear…" he stopped her sentence midway by hanging up on her.

"My son is back!" he announced loudly at the office break room. He didn't care how stupid it would look on him, Mr. Hiraga vowed that he'll scream out proud when the good news of his son's return.

"You bet he is, and he's in a whole lot of trouble," one of his co-worker by the television commented.

"What?" Mr. Hiraga confusingly asked, but still splattered a smile on his face. "What are you talking about?" he turned over to his co-worker who smart commented at him.

"That's your boy right, Hiraga?" Mr. Hiraga's co-worker pointed at the television who seemed to be playing some sort of breaking news article. Mr. Hiraga curiously approached and analyzed the content on the television. Slowly he can feel the color drained of his face, and his smile flipped downwards to a wallow of shock.

**At the Hiraga's**

Louise sat patiently by the guest couch as she waited for her mother-in-law and her husband to finish their heart-to-heart talk, as Saito would put it. She just wondered how Saito's mother would react to the magical world explanation. Not well she wondered, heck, she wouldn't too if she's in Mrs. Hiraga's position. But more importantly, Louise wondered more of how Mrs. Hiraga would honestly react towards the fact that she had swooped up Saito as her husband. She knew how tough and stressful it could be for having a stranger to become her son's wife, not that her family cared on that matter. Louise wondered if expressing of her nobility status would soften the truth impact better, though not that fact would matter in this world.

"I'm afraid of this already," Louise muttered to herself as she sighed in defeat. She really wanted Saito's family to accept her, that would at least make one family accepted of the couple's marriage. She still had doubt that **her** family accepted of their marriage.

Louise took her alone time to look around Saito's home curiously, while most of the interior closely resembled the home back in her world, the gadgets and trinkets made a big difference. She can see more unfamiliar electrical gadgets plugged around the corner, one that shaped like a lantern, while a big rectangle-shaped one was displayed proudly in front of her. Louise remembered during her stroll at their arrival location Saito referred to it as a 'television', he also said that it's their source of entertainment, and also not to touch it. But she was at far very curious of Saito's world, it is far different to hers. She wondered if she didn't rob of his place at this wonderful world he was raised in.

**In the kitchen and out of earshot**

"Let me get this straight," Mrs. Hiraga rubbed her temple gently. "You're telling me that you've been gone for **two years** because you were summoned by that girl in this magical world where magic exists?"

"Yes," Saito nodded twitching at how his mother sarcastically stretched every time she said 'magic'. He was also surprised that he was gone for only two years; he suspected that he was off longer than that.

"And in that world, you and that girl fought giant dragons and evil wizards and became a hero?" Mrs. Hiraga stretched up her sarcasm with every word that is related to magic.

"Yes," Saito nodded again feeling ill that his story sounded bad with every word coming out of her mouth.

"And when all said and done, you were knighted by the Queen, married that girl and then she opened up a portal that brought the two of you back here?" Mrs. Hiraga asked again this time sounding far less sarcastic.

"Yes," Saito squeaked feeling frightened of his mother's upcoming frustration wrath. But instead, she sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Great story, Saito," Mrs. Hiraga replied. "Could've used a vampire though, that would be a lot more interesting." She ended her sarcastic remark with a slap on the back of her son's head. "Now stop mucking around and tell the truth!"

"That is the truth, mom!" Saito persuaded his adventure towards his mother. "I'm not lying to you. Can you at least admit a little that what I said might be real? You're a dreamer yourself, and you love fantasy." Saito tried to persuade the dreamer side on his mother. He refused to believe that his mother rejected every bits of his adventure. He knew that at the least, a small part of his adventure made through her.

"Just picture it," Saito continued. "A boy from a foreign land, being summoned to a magical world by a Zero-level witch and became her Familiar, where he grew strong and become hero of that world. That's me! I'm the **Familiar of Zero**!" He ended with a strong passionate declaration of his identity. Just like how he admitted himself to be Louise the Zero's Familiar.

"The only thing that's **Zero **is the **sense** you're making!"

But alas, it didn't reach through Saito's mother, to her dreamy fantasy loving side nor to her reality acceptance side. Mrs. Hiraga just refused to believe the ridiculous story of how her son disappeared for two years to a world where magic exists and where he was hailed as a hero. It sounded like a totally cliché fantasy-novel, one where she used to read to her son's child-self.

"Oh my God! Mom, please!" Saito reached at the end of his peak. "I swear on my life! It's the truth!" He dropped on his feet and hugged his mother by her waist. "Please believe me!" It's not that he wanted his mother's acknowledgement of his heroism and status in the other world, nor did he want someone to believe him that there is such thing as the magical world on another side. It's something else beyond that, and Mrs. Hiraga noticed of his son's behavior.

"Okay, fine," Mrs. Hiraga admitted, that brought the attention of her son. "Let's say that I believe of your magical adventure. What happens next?"

"Then I would like you and dad to meet Louise," Saito confessed as he stood up on his knees again. "This is why we're here in the first place. I want to introduce you guys to each other."

In the end, it all came down to and for Louise. It never was for Saito, it was all for her. He wanted her to meet the family he loved so much, and he wanted to introduce his wife to his loving family. He wanted to bring to his parents the daughter they wished for, and he wanted Louise to meet the family that would accept and love her back. But in order to do that first, he first must have his family's acknowledgement of her existence and origin.

Mrs. Hiraga sighed in defeat once more holding the bridge of her nose, thinking deep in thoughts. She looked over at the curious foreign girl who's sitting at the couch, who now appeared to have found an interest on a nearby magazine. Mrs. Hiraga then looked over at her son and examined him close after the mention of this 'Louise' of his.

It was only then she realized how different her son had become. From the lazy otaku backbone he once was, to a proud and strong young man. His eyes that were once showed nothing but apathy and ignorance have now transformed to eyes of an ambition and determination. Never had her son started to look far more superior than ever before. Her only guess was that the reason of his change was because of this woman that he had brought home, thinking aside of the magical adventure of course.

"Saito," Mrs. Hiraga started. "You know that I want nothing more but for you to be happy. It's just that…" she stopped to sigh again thinking back of some of the ridiculous plot Saito came up with of his 'adventure'. "Is this really it? Are you really happy?" She just had to ask one last time to be sure. She cannot control her son's life, but at the very least, she needed to know if this was the right path he chose.

Saito didn't answer immediately of his mother's response. He first turned over to Louise, who had now found herself holding the television remote, and smiled upon the beautiful sight of the woman he vowed to be with for the rest of his life. Everything in his previous life he ever had, worth nothing to him now as he currently held the very best thing his life could ever offer.

"Yes," he turned over back and faced his mother, smiling so ever graciously. "I'm **very** happy."

It was true happiness in glint. Mrs. Hiraga immediately knew that from that looks of his that he showed nothing but the truth itself. For all those times where she saw Saito returning home with new toy/movies in tow, she can only see the temporary happiness glinting in his eyes. Compared to what he had shown to her today, it was true happiness, one that reminded her of the day where she got married.

"That's all I need to hear," Mrs. Hiraga sighed again, but in admiration. "Come," she signaled Saito to follow him. "I'm going to properly introduce myself to your wife, and I need you translate for me."

"Does this mean you believe me?" Saito asked feeling hopeful.

"Don't push it," Mrs. Hiraga shot him a look. "I still have my doubts of this magical world of yours, but I know for sure that you're serious with this girl."

"Close enough," Saito shrugged to himself. He was hoping that his mother would at least believe him a little, but as the way it stood now, it'll have to do.

As the two Hiragas approached towards the living room, Louise had found herself moving on from examining the remote control to the cordless telephone stood by. She saw Saito's mother using it a few minutes ago, and as her husband explained, it's used as a telecommunication device to talk to people from afar. Another wonderment encase her upon realizing the wonders of Saito's world, she really wondered if returning to her seemingly primitive world was really the best for Saito all along. She began to wonder herself of trying out to live in Saito's world for a change. With the beautiful clothes she saw at the magazine earlier and more wonders of technology she had yet to witness or try out, she was seriously considering it.

"Louise?"

But that discussion idea had to wait, as for the first time ever, her mother in law had just spoke of her name. Louise quickly dropped the telephone by the front table and turned to face Mrs. Hiraga. She sat up straight and positioned her sittings at the most eloquent way she had ever been trained for. Her eyes had never left Mrs. Hiraga's stare, and from the looks of it, she felt nervous of what to come next.

Mrs. Hiraga gazed upon the beautiful young woman upon her, nervously trying to look as courteous as ever. Mrs. Hiraga chuckled a little at Louise's nervous state, which had reminded of her younger self upon meeting her husband's in-laws for the first time. She sat by Louise on the couch gently holding Louise's left hand, which held the symbolic ring of her acceptance, body and soul, to her own son.

"Louise," Mrs. Hiraga suddenly said. "Do you love my son?" she asked, in which Saito translated to Louise's native language word by word.

"Of course," Louise spoke after her minutes of silence. "I love him very much." Saito felt blushing a little upon translating his wife's touching words to his mother.

"My son is a clumsy boy," Mrs. Hiraga began to belittle of her only child. "He's perverted, lazy, gets bad grades at school, complains a lot, and thinks very little of me. He isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." Saito felt his heart stabbed with every quote he had to translate to Louise. He can also see Louise frowned a little at him

"But," Mrs. Hiraga continued. "For the first time ever, after missing him for two whole years, he has changed for the better." Saito choked a little when his mother began to praise him. "And from what I can see, it's because of you, Louise."

Louise blushed at the mention of her own name that had transform the no-good boy to the hero he is. She had never thought that her exploit of pulling Saito out from his world would bring the best result in him.

"I'm still not too sure where and how my son met you," Mrs. Hiraga proceeded. "But from where this stands now, I am glad that he did. I couldn't think of anyone else better but to leave him in your care."

Saito could not believe it. He wanted his parents to meet Louise at the least, he didn't expect for his mother to immediately accept Louise as his wife and part of the family. It had turned out for the better after all, Saito is glad. And he can see it's the similar case to Louise too. She's at close to tearing up when he translated the last few words of his mother to her.

"I have devoted my life to Saito the day I summoned him as my familiar," Louise confirmed of her acceptance. "And I will continue to do so as his wife. You can leave him to me, madam." Saito couldn't help but to smile a little at Louise's remarks as he said so to his mother in her behalf. Mrs. Hiraga smiled too at Louise's response, one that looked similarly to Saito's.

"Then in that case," Mrs. Hiraga squeezed Louise's left hand gently. "My husband and I would be happy to have you as part of the family. You're always welcome here."

Louise let her emotion took the best of her, when she hugged the older woman close, appreciated and overjoyed of Mrs. Hiraga's acceptance. Mrs. Hiraga was taken aback by the sudden motion from the foreign woman, but she welcomed it anyhow. She held the young woman close to herself too, emitting the same radiant of warmth and comfort that strike a resemblance to Louise's other sister, Cattleya.

"Thank you, mother," Louise replied in return with a new honorifics to Mrs. Hiraga. The older woman chuckled again at the new mention of her role. Though Louise was still a stranger to her, she won't doubt the woman her son chose as his bride, especially after she just leapt and held her passionately as so.

"So…" Saito broke the silence when Louise was released of Mrs. Hiraga's hands. "Is dad coming home soon?" he asked his mother.

"Yeah," Mrs. Hiraga nodded. "He sounded excited over the phone when I told him you're back. He even hung up on me, the bastard."

"That's great,mom," Saito replied, ignoring the insult his mother just made for his father. "My dad's coming home, Louise. It's time for you to meet him too." Saito at the least was not worried at all for Louise to meet his father. Unlike his wife, he's far too laid back and more supportive of his son in comparison. Saito knew that his father would accept Louise instantly the moment he laid his eyes on her. He always wanted to have grandchildren that are half-blooded.

"Looking forward to it," Louise smiled at her husband. "Anyway, Saito," she started a new topic. "Since we're not exactly in a rush of returning home, how about we stay here for couple of days?" Louise went straight to him with no holding backs.

"What? Stay here?" Saito asked. "Like in Japan?" he was taken aback by the sudden question. Saito never really expect of this outcome, especially at Louise's request of to stay at his world.

"Yes," Louise nodded. "I still want to know more of this world of yours," she expressed her further curiosity. "And it'll give me more time to get to know your family better." That was the added intention; her main focus was to explore more of this world Saito grew up in.

"What is she saying?" Mrs. Hiraga came in between the two's conversation once more.

"She's wondering that if we can stay here for a couple of days," Saito briefed it up for his mother.

"Oh you guys don't need my permission," Mrs. Hiraga huff a response. "This is your home too. Tell her that I insist for you two to stay."

"That's not exactly the problem, mom," Saito replied. But he wasn't sure what was either. He was actually on for staying in Japan with Louise for a few days; he missed the place too despite the fact that it's not his home no more. But there's a nagging at the back of his head that's telling him that he shouldn't overstayed his welcome in the country. Like his sense was telling him to return back home as soon as possible, and if he stayed any longer, he could be in serious trouble. But the problem was he didn't know what it could possibly be.

But alas, it had to wait. The front door was suddenly burst open, shocking the three occupants of the household. While Louise was a stranger to the man who appeared upon them by the living room, Saito and Mrs. Hiraga wasn't. There stood before them was none other than Saito's father. Saito looked at towards his father, he still wore the same suit for the last two years, and his thick framed glasses is hanging up on the bridge of his nose. Saito smiled at the sight of his father he hadn't meet for so long. While the two didn't really mingle as best friends would do, he still showed some general parental love for the old man.

"Hi dad," Saito greeted. "Long time no see." He walked forward towards the older male Hiraga, but it seemed his father beat him to it. Mr. Hiraga approached towards his son, but instead of hugging him out of concern and love, he grabbed a hold of his son's shoulder and glared upon his eyes.

"Why did you do it, Saito?" Mr. Hiraga questioned his son. His tone didn't sound threatening, but more of a mix of fear and desperation.

"D-do what, dad?" Saito asked feeling a little flustered at his father's action. He never was the forceful type, that's his mother's job, it worried him.

"Dear, please," Mrs. Hiraga begged looking quite worried of her husband's sudden movement too. "We have a guest," she tried to pushed Louise's appearance between the two men, but with no avail. "And what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Mr. Hiraga turned on the television. Just as luck would put it, it played straight right towards where he wanted all along, the sudden breaking news segment that shocked the nation.

"… Surveillance video tape on Akihabara Train Station today has found the young man in mind, Hiraga Saito. The young male who was thought to be missing two years ago, and who had recently been spotted last week, is currently **wanted** for stealing a military fighter aircraft that cost the JSDF millions worth of Yen. The police are currently searching of his whereabouts which are depicted to be close within the area, and to encourage anyone who dare spotted the wanted Hiraga Saito to please contact the local authority as soon as possible…"

"Oh right, the aircraft," Saito remembered it now. The military aircraft he stole in order to return back to Louise's world. He really thought that luck was on his side that day; he easily infiltrated the air force and managed to steal one aircraft with no problem at all. He just didn't expect that the government would hunt him down for the aircraft he stole.

"What is this, Saito?" Mr. Hiraga raised his voice out loud. "Since when did you steal now? Was that why you ran away two years ago? You became a professional jet thief?"

"Oh, God! This is bad! This is seriously bad!" Saito was far too panicked to listen to his father. He just made enemy with the country he solely grew up with, and he knew that this is one fight that not even the legendary familiar can ever win against. "Ishihara is going to have my ass for this!"

"Wait," Mrs. Hiraga stopped to think of this scenario. "This sounded familiar." If her memory served correct, she remembered that this sounded far too similar to Saito's made-up story near the ending. She wondered if the story and the news fact were clearly linking up together to make up the truth.

"Louise!" Saito called towards his dear wife, who now seemed to fixate on the television that's currently playing a soda commercial. "Louise! We need to go back home now! Open up The World Door!"

"Huh? What?" Louise slowly reacted towards Saito's call. "Saito, was that a picture of you on the tellyvision earlier?"

"Louise, please!" Saito grabbed her shoulders roughly, which sort of broke her trance from the television that hypnotized her. "I need you to open up The World Door and bring us back home now!"

"What? Why?" Louise asked. "What happened to staying here for a couple of days?"

"We can't stay here! We need to return home now!" Saito started to sound desperate. He didn't care if he's beginning to frighten Louise; he can explain all of it to her later when he's at safe grounds.

"Not until I get some answers!" Louise fought back refusing to back down. "I'm not doing anything until I hear a proper explanation, Saito."

The young man can only grumbled out in response, he couldn't believe that his own wife wouldn't for the least of goodness to abide to his request once with no questions asked. Saito is slowly losing time. He can feel that with every second, the government and the whole JSDF are approaching towards their house now to drag him and his family out for questioning.

"Okay," Saito cleared his head for a brief second or two. His parents can only watch in silence as the newlyweds had their first argument. "Do you remember that military plane that we used to destroy the Ancient Dragon?"

"Yes," Louise nodded in response.

"Okay, well, I stole it, and now the government is hunting me down for it!" Saito made out as easy as possible for Louise to grasp the danger he trapped himself and his family into. He thanked the heavens when he saw the dreaded look on Louise's face, at least he knew for sure that she can read the situation quick.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place you stupid dog!" Louise angrily remarked back. She quickly whipped her wand out and casted the spell that create The World Door. Saito's parents only stood there in a trance, unsure of what their next best possible move.

"Who's the French girl in the Harry Potter cosplay?" Mr. Hiraga asked turning towards his wife.

"Saito's wife," Mrs. Hiraga simply replied. "Save it for later, dear," she quickly silenced her husband when she saw him preparing his mouth. "We need to know what we're going to do about Saito and all of this mess."

"It's easy, mom," Saito turned to his parents. "Louise and I will go back home to our world until the heat cools off, you and dad will pretend that we were never here. Just tell them that you think I'm still missing, trust me, it'll work."

"What?" Mrs. Hiraga yelped in surprise. "You want me and your father to take the heat for you?" Mrs. Hiraga is not familiar with the government's method, but she knew enough that they're not the type who gave up so easily, especially after losing one of their precious war machines. "And where would you be going? Back to this magic world of yours?"

"Saito! The World Door is ready!"

Just right on cue, the mystical sparkle vortex appeared just as Mrs. Hiraga finished mocking at Louise's world. She jumped a yelp as she saw the floating glitters that came out of nowhere and stood proudly at their living room. Mrs. Hiraga rubbed her eyes twice just to be sure she's not dreaming of all this, while Mr. Hiraga stood there flabbergasted at the wondrous magic that appeared before him and with no context to imagine on.

"Great," Saito sighed in relief feeling a little calmer than before. "Well mom, dad, this is it," he tried to make contacts with his still shocked parents. "We'll see you in a few years. Maybe when we're starting to have kids," he jokingly replied in hoping to get their attention, which still didn't.

Saito sighed in defeat upon looking at his mother's stoic reaction; this wouldn't happen if she would believe his story in the first place. And this wasn't exactly the goodbye he had in mind when he's about to leave for another good amount of time away from his parents. He would really wish that this time for the least, that they would depart in better circumstances. But alas fate played a harsh trick to the Hiragas, the sounds of sirens and loud machinery noises are coming to a close to their direction.

"We have to go," Saito simply said grabbing a hold of Louise's arm. "Bye mom, bye dad. I love you." And with those last few words of goodbye, Saito and Louise entered through The World Door, disappeared from Japan.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Mrs. Hiraga snapped out of her trance. She didn't know where this strange vortex could lead to, or what it could possibly be. Whatever it was, it would at least beat than being interrogated by the upcoming police officers that have already blasted their front door open. Mrs. Hiraga decided to leave things at her dreamer self she stored deep inside her for so long, she quickly grabbed a hold of her husband, and the two jumped straight into the glittering green vortex. Just right in time as the portal disappeared, and the police arrived into an empty living room.

**Back to Saito and Louise**

It wasn't the best landing. In fact, it wasn't exactly a good landing at all. Both Saito and Louise have found themselves crashing down, head first, towards the hard dirt floor. The young lady in mind had found herself lucky when she landed on her husband, who gallantly took the first fall so she had a softer impact. But it never did erase the pain of their plummet tumbling down towards the dirt floor.

"Ow! Dammit!" Saito cursed himself as he held his head in pain. "That was one rough fall."

"That's what happens when you pressured me to create a World Door without warning," Louise argued back as she stood up on her knees. "I can't concentrate hard enough to create the proper exit."

"Where are we anyway?" Saito asked as he stood up to take an examination of his surroundings. He saw a tall familiar looking grey building stood before him, and a seemingly full area of people dressed in traditional black robes. Some who were young and carrying some strange looking animals by their side. It was only then he spotted a familiar elder man dressed in a familiar blue getup that made Saito aware of his surroundings.

"We're in Tristain Academy," Louise finished for him. "And I think we came in during The Familiar summoning ceremony too," she added looking at the students and their fellow unique creatures by their side.

"Saito-kun, Miss Vallière," a sound from a distance approached the couple. Saito and Louise both turned to meet the man that Saito spotted earlier, one of the teaching staff of Tristain Academy, and one of the few people who supported Saito during his first few stays in Louise's world. "What brings you two here?"

"Colbert-sensei," Saito greeted the elder man. "Sorry to come in unannounced," he added with an embarrassment. "We didn't mean to interrupt your ceremony."

"Oh the contrary, my friend," the semi-bald teacher laughed a little. "When I saw you appeared from the sky, I thought for sure that someone accidentally summoned you again as a familiar." Colbert chuckled at his own joke while looking at Louise. Louise knew what he was referring to; the day where she summoned Saito as her familiar were both the worst and the best day of her life.

"Funny, you should mention, sensei," Louise shrugged. "We just came from a visit to Saito's world."

"Goodness, did you now," the elder man peaked interest; he had always wanted to know of Saito's technological-based world. "How was it? And last if I'm mistaken, weren't you two supposed to be on your honeymoon?" The last time he saw the two was when they've just left their wedding ceremony.

"We went back so I can introduce Louise to my family," Saito explained of their last exploit. "But I ran into some kind of trouble, so we rushed back here," he embarrassingly remarked of the news segment and the fact that the whole country is after him. But Louise, however, is saddened at the sudden farewell she had to make towards Saito's mother, one whom she recently gotten into good terms with. She also hadn't properly introduced herself to Saito's father, whom she was also looking forward to meet.

"Please try not to look sad, Miss Vallière," Colbert-sensei saw the disheartened look on Louise's face. "I'm sure things will work out for the best."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

But it didn't. Towards Saito and Colbert at least, for as soon as the fiery based wizard finished his words, two unsuspected adults fell out of the sky similarly to the young couple. However, the two have founded themselves some cushions to soften their fall, one which weren't exactly welcomed.

"What in God's name?" Mr. Hiraga tried to get up first. "Oh sorry," he quickly apologized when he realized that he had found himself hovering above an unfamiliar man. "I didn't mean to crush you there… wait!" He stopped as his eyesight adjusted themselves a proper vision for the middle-aged man. Mr. Hiraga examined the man below him, as he too began to regain his consciousness, and it triggered his memory back to his childhood days. He knew this man.

"Kou-chan?" Mr. Hiraga spoke as Colbert-sensei saw the man who landed on him. "Is that you?" Mr. Hiraga didn't need for a response, the shocked look of realization from Colbert answered it for him.

Meanwhile, Saito tried to get up from his nasty drop, but the unsuspected woman who made him fall on knees refused to support him up. As his vision began to clear up, he was left aghast at the sudden appearance of the woman who had landed on his abdomen.

"Mom?"

"Uhh… what? Saito?" Mrs. Hiraga mumbled as her vision began to clear up too. She looked on ahead, and sure enough he's here, awkwardly caught pinned below her. "Oh good, found you." She looked around at her surrounding too, Louise aside, she met the eyes of the students of Tristain Academy, who had decided to gather around at the fallen crowd. She also spotted few of the bits of pieces that Saito mentioned in his story, that had made her to think twice of his make believe **Familiar of Zero** story.

"Holy crap! The stories are true!"

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER LOL. WOW, I DID NOT EXPECT FOR IT TO BE THIS LONG AT ALL.

WELL ANYHOW, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS FAR. THANK YOU FOR READING, AND SORRY TO DISAPPOINT, THIS IS AS FAR AS THE STORY WILL GO. NO SEQUEL. I HAVE WAY TOO MANY OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON AND I WOULDN'T WANT TO ADD MORE IN THE LIST.

BESIDES, I DID NOT PLAN FOR ANYTHING AFTERWARDS AT ALL, THE ENDING WAS SUPPOSEDLY WHERE LOUISE AND SAITO WENT HOME AND HIS PARENTS DIDN'T FOLLOW HIM AT ALL. BUT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, I KEEP MAKING ADJUSTMENTS AND THEN, WELL, IT ENDED UP LIKE THIS.

ANYWAY, BIG THANKS TO SOME OF AUTHORS AROUND WHO GAVE ME INSPIRATION TO CREATE MRS. HIRAGA'S PERSONALITY, AND SORRY THAT THIS TURNED OUT TO BE MORE SAITO AND FAMILY-FOCUSED COMPARED TO LOUISE. SHE'S KINDDA DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE ON LOL.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, AND PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO SPARE FOR A REVIEW, IT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING UNTIL THEN ^^


End file.
